godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Spartan
"Now you are all that is left. I have faith that our brothers of Sparta will live on through the true god of war." - The Last Spartan The Last Spartan was a young Spartan commander who was very loyal to Kratos during his time as the god of war. In the God of War series God of War: Ghost of Sparta Kratos' quest to find Deimos led him to the Temple of Ares in Sparta. There, the Last Spartan ordered his fellow soldiers to pull Ares' statue down, since Kratos became the new God of War. The young Spartan glorified him and quickly left to hand something to him. After leaving the temple, Kratos again encountered the Last Spartan, who was waiting for him with the Arms of Sparta, which he looked after as if his own. After being thanked by Kratos, the Spartan took a leave. God of War II During Zeus' betrayal against Kratos, the entire Spartan army invading Rhodes was wiped out by the Blade of Olympus. The Last Spartan was the only one who survived, despite being the closest to Zeus during the attack. When Kratos returned from the Underworld, he was greeted by the weakened Last Spartan, who was told to go home to Sparta and protect it. Upon traversing the Island of Creation, Kratos eventually came upon an area within the Palace of the Fates where a shadowed warrior claimed he had come too far to fail. A battle ensued between both men, neither knowing who they were fighting. Kratos was victorious, stabbing the shadowed warrior and smashing him through a window. He soon discovered with horror that it was the Last Spartan he ordered to go back and defend the city. Kratos angrily asked him why he had left Sparta unprotected. The wounded warrior revealed to Kratos that Sparta was no more – Zeus had destroyed it during Kratos’ absence. The Last Spartan’s intentions were to gain an audience with the Sisters of Fate and change the outcome of the city being destroyed. With his last breath, the Last Spartan told Kratos that he had faith Sparta would be saved and that the Spartans would live on through the true god of war. Infuriated, Kratos yelled to the skies demanding Zeus come down and face him. During this time, the massive Kraken appeared and attacked Kratos, clutching him within its tentacles. Gaia spoke with Kratos in a vision, building up and unleashing his anger. The corpse of the Last Spartan was used in the battle with the Kraken until it was eaten by the grotesque beast. Towards the end of his journey, Kratos went back in time and reclaimed the Blade of Olympus, changing both the fates of the Spartans and the Titans. Powers and Ablities The Last Spartan was incredibly powerful for a mortal as he was regarded highly enough by Kratos to both lead the Spartan invasion of Rhodes and defend Sparta. During Kratos' and the Spartan's fight the warrior proved to be a challenge even for the Ghost of Sparta, despite being armed with only a sword and shield. It is remarkable that the Spartan not only survived the monsters, beasts, and puzzles that protected the temple of the Sisters of Fate, but that he also made it to the same point as Kratos at the same time despite having started what must have been weeks or months later, though this only might be due to the fact that Kratos has already defeated most of the monsters, making the Last Spartan's journey much easier. Trivia *The Last Spartan's voice can be heard in when Kratos jumps in The Pool of Blood. *Before entering the Garden of the Gods, when you claim the red orb chests, you can see him running on the other side. Related Pages *Kratos *Sparta *Spartans Gallery LastSpartan2.jpg LastSpartan.jpg The Last Spartan.jpg KratosSpartanConfrontation.jpg Palace 14.jpg last spartan 1.jpg index.jpg Category:Characters Category:God of War II Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta